The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin (Patens Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zomoa’. ‘Zomoa’ is grown as an herbaceous perennial for landscape use or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Zomoa’ derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. ‘Zomoa’ arose as a seedling derived from open pollination of an unnamed plant from the breeding program, designated as No. 19960250. ‘Zomoa’ was selected as a single unique plant from the batch of seedlings in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2004. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.